The Girl at The End of Hall
by Jordan Elliot
Summary: Seto Kaiba didn’t spook easily, he had seen a lot in his life, but this presence shook him to his core.' My First attempt at Supernatural, so be kind. Compleated!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Yu-gi-oh. I'm sorry to say. If I did own it, I would be able to pay for collage **AND **a tummy tuck. Oh, Sweet world. _  
_

_

* * *

He listens to some of the oddest music._ Seto thought as he walked by his little brother's room. The long hall way was so empty and lonesome. Sometimes it felt like a prison, his own home. A very nicely decorated prison. He wanted it to look nice, homey, but most of the time, it just looked horrible. He liked his office building better. At least there he could think about things with out feeling like he was in jail. He walked to Mokuba's room. There was a song that he was playing in his room, over his boom box. This song was unlike anything else Seto had ever heard in his entire life. It was scratchy. Almost like, the song was being played on an old radio, and was too loud. It was simple, simple piano cords with a high voice gently singing.

He looked in on his little brother. He was lying on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Seto silently creped into the room, making sure not to make a sound. He didn't want to disturb his little brother, not yet anyways.

"Hey big bro." The small boy said. Seto was slightly disappointed that he had been heard. "What's up?" Mokuba didn't move his head in asking his brother.

"What's this song?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked at his brother. _Why dose he want to know?_ Seto rarely took interest in things that he loved, especially his music. But Mokuba was happy to share it with his brother.

"Its called 'I need some sleep' by Eles." Seto listened to it some more. "Why do you want to know?"

"Its nothing. I was just wondering." Mokuba tilted his head slightly. He knew that it was something, his brother just said that in hope that people would forget that he was acting strange. "Forget about it."

"Ok." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and went back looking at his ceiling. Seto crept out of the room and started walking down the cold empty hall. He noticed at the end of the hall, about 30 feet from where he was, there was a figure. He dismissed it as a servant. But then he noticed that that figure was warring a long white skirt and blue tank top. None of his servants dressed like that.

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" He demanded in his usually harsh tone. The only sound was the sound of the Song that Mokuba was listening to. He walked forward to it. He noticed that it was a girl, A little older than he. "Who are you?" He said again. No response. He was now only about 15 feet from her. "WHO ARE YOU?" He looked at her face, it was very pale. The expression was unlike anything else. It was like she was smiling at him, but it was a sad smile. She looked like she was crying. He stopped moving and took a step back.

Seto Kaiba didn't spook easily, he had seen a lot in his life, but this presence shook him to his core, it was like the air around him dropped 50 degrees. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, his heart started to beat faster. The girl, took a step forward. Seto lost control of his legs. They began to run back in the opposite direction. As he was running, the girl was running towards him. As she was running, it looked like she wasn't even touching the ground, her feet glanced over the smooth rich carpet. He ran faster and faster. His heart was in his thought. He passed by Mokuba's room. He had heard his brother screaming and was standing in the doorway.

"Seto?" He said, watching his brother run. Seto feel to the ground, on his back. He propped himself up, watching the girl running to him. "Seto?" He asked again. Mokuba kneeled by his brother. "What's wrong?" The girl kept coming, faster and faster. Closer to them. She was right on them. Seto grabbed Mokuba and shielded him with his own body. He closed his eyes just as the girl was inches from them, he hugged Mokuba tighter, and closed his eyes. He felt a cold breeze. He looked. At the end of the hall, stood the girl in a white skirt and blue tank top. "What was that about?" Mokuba squirmed out of his brother's arms.

"Mokuba, look at the end of that hall and tell me what you see?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it." Mokuba looked to the end of the hall, his eyes widened.

"Who is she?"

"You see her too?"

"Yes, who is she?" The song coming from Mokuba's room ended, the girl disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto woke up in his large bed. He had spent so many nights lying on this bed, stirring restlessly. Thinking about this and that. Worrying about the company. But he knew that if he got, up, he would never be able to go to sleep. Even he, needed sleep. This night was like so many of the ones he had had before. He drifted between this state of mind and the one that hovers just beyond consciousness. Most of the night, he just watched Mokuba sleep.

Mokuba had not slept in the same bed with his brother since the child was 4. But Mokuba was so afraid. After what they both had seen, he shivered with fear. Mokuba was breathing heavily. Like each breath that he took hurt him more than the last. Seto put his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, trying to soothe the boy's panic attacks. One his heavy breathing had subsisted, Seto slid out of bed. Making sure not to wake the boy.

Seto silently walked to his little brother's room, on the other Side of the large mansion. He was constantly looked behind him, down the long hallways. Making sure that there was no girl at the end of the hall. He walked with his hand, dragging the cold empty wall along the length of the hall. He heard an empty, hollow sound, echoing though the long lonely halls. The rolling sound made him jump. He realized that it was only church bells. The mansion was a few blocks away form a church, and on quite nights you could hear the solemn bell tolls in the distance. He didn't move as the bells rang out 12 times.

"Midnight." He whispered to himself. He walked to Mokuba's room, slowly. Placing one foot in front of the other. He walked into the room. The lights were still on. As soon as they had seen the girl, they ran to Seto's room. That was at 9:30 PM. He walked to the boom box. He opened the CD compartment and looked at the disc in it. It was a mixed tape. He had brought him a big rack of blank Cds from work a few weeks ago. Now Seto found The Cds all over the place. In the study, the living room, in his office. It got a little annoying at times. But Seto of course would never say anything to Mokuba about it. He pressed play on the boom box.

A sharp stinging guitar filled the room. He jumped at the sound. He shook his head this wasn't the sound. He pressed the next button. It was a gentler beginning, but not the song that he was looking for. He pressed it again. A gentle piano crept from the Boom Box. He smiled. He walked out into the hall, slowly. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he looked to the end of the hall. The girl was standing there. He walked timidly towards her.

"I don't know who you are…" He said, walking towards her. She started moving towards him. "But I want you out of my house!" He kept walking, as did she. He wasn't going to be bullied by what ever this was. The girl was a ways away form him, he blinked, the girl was right in front of him.

"Your House?" The girl said. It sounded like a gasp, like whisper, a cry. Every part of his body seized up in panic. He tried to scream, he tried to bellow out. But the only thing that came out of his mouth was a long harsh breath. The girl looked like she flew back on top of herself. Like she folded in half. Seto's heart exploded and her ran, faster than he had ever run in his entire life. But no matter how fast he ran, down the long, lonely hall, the girl was always right behind him. He ran down the hall, down the stairs, trying to run this thing that was constantly on his heels.

He ran to his own bedroom where he knew his little brother was sleeping in the bed. He ran to the door and opened it. The girl was whispering senseless words down his neck the entire time. He trusted himself into the room, and turned to close the door. As he looked past the door way he could see that girl, hovering over the doorway. She looked like she was trying to break into the room. The room that housed his sleeping brother. He slammed the door. He ran over to the bed ad grabbed the still wheezing Mokuba. The child did not wake up as Seto dragged him by the waist into the closet.

He sat him down on the carpeted floor. The head covered in thin black hair gently feel against the floor. Seto closed the door as quietly as he could. He moved him self and Mokuba as far back into the closet as he could. He held the small boy in his arms. The boy was still sleeping, his breath had become more and more hard and strained. It was like he was fighting for each breath. Seto help the boy tighter.

The temperature in the room dropped about 50 degrees. Seto shivered, and held the boy tighter. He could see his breath steep out in front of him in long streams. He heard the girl's whispering voice again. He would not let this thing, hurt him or his brother. He grabbed Mokuba and ran out of the closet. He ran through his room and kicked at the door. It opened and he ran out of the room.

He heard the girl's voice all around him. Whispering the words that he could not understand. He felt her wisping around him like the wind. Like ribbons dancing in the eternal atmosphere. He knew that these ribbons of the girl went on forever and further away that he count ever trace them.

He ran to the end of the hall. He didn't know where he was running to, but he just ran. He knew that there was no escaping this presence. He ran down the stairs. He felt Mokuba's still deep breaths against his chest. He was sure that Mokuba could feel his own heart beating at an uncontrolled rate. But the boy was asleep. He had no idea how he could sleep throughout all this. Seto kept running. The girl kept chasing after him. He knew that she wanted Mokuba for some reason. And he was not going to let that happen.

He hit a step, several feet from the ground the girl and her awesome presence had tripped him. His entire body trusted forward and he saw Mokuba fly from his arms slowly. It looked to him that the entire world, time, with in its self-stopped. He himself was lost of all control and the only thing that he could see was his little brother, hovering in mid air. He reached for Mokuba, but in vain he wasn't able to move from his immobile state. He saw Mokuba open his eyes slightly.

He reached for him more, harder, harder than he had done anything else in his entire life. He had to get to him, he had to save him form this thing that was tormenting them. He unleashed his inner self. Every part of him, every bit of his strength, he stretched into this presence. He knew who he was, he knew what he could and could not do, this he could do. He would not let this thing destroy him.

The stillness shattered, and he feel to the ground. Pain shot trough his body, sending shards of glass through his chest and stomach. He quivered and looked at Mokuba. He was still hovering in mid air, above the ground. Seto got up on his feet and reached for the boy. But there was a force holding him back. He tried to push through to get to his little brother. The boy opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Seto?" He said. Seto knew that voice, it was the same voice that the girl spoke with. She was taking his brother from him.

"NO!" Seto tried to break through, Seto tried to reach for Mokuba, he did it once, and he could do it again. He would not let this thing take his little brother form him.

"Its ok." His voice was different, like his own now. He was transuding in to something, which was unknown but horrible nonetheless. "I'm ok." Seto went black. He was swimming in darkness, trying to reach for something that he count see, but sure was there. He kicked his feet hard and pushed himself forward with his arms. Swimming to Mokuba, who he was sure was there. He was holding his breath, he could not breathe, he count take in air because his heart was in the way. There was a light, off in the distance, off away form where he was kicking. It shone with brightness of which he had never seen, it hurt his eyes, but he felt no pain. He was just suspended in space, he moved himself towards it. Kicking hard and waling his arms. The closer he got, the darkness went away and was replaced with a warm wonderful light.

Seto opened his eyes and looked at Mokuba who was sitting Next to him. The boy was awake, and sitting up. Seto could not move his body, he just looked over at the boy. Mokuba was sitting with his knees against his chest, slowly rocking back and forth in place. Seto tried to move to the boy, comfort him, but it was in vain. His arms weighed what seamed like a million pounds. He lifted one up, but it quickly fell back down to the ground. He moaned out of sheer defeat. He wasn't able to move, he wasn't able to do something and he didn't like it.

Mokuba looked down at his big brother and opened his mouth slightly to speak. But then he just closed it, shaking his head. Seto could see fear in Mokuba's eyes. He lifted his head and parted his lips, no words came from his moth, only a sharp breath.

"The girl." Mokuba said. Seto looked at his brother. The boy looked afraid, but he also looked better than he had recently. For a while, he had looked so ill, his color was different he also looked A lot thinner than usual. He had been worrying Seto. But now the boy looked better. He had his color back. "She's…" Mokuba's voice trailed off somewhere in the distance. His eyes were shifting like mad from one side of his plane of view to the other. Like he was reading something that was in front of him. "She showed me..."


	3. Chapter 3

"She's dead." Mokuba said to his brother. They were in the living room now. Mokuba seamed to be not afraid anymore. Seto was, still. The boy was breathing normally, and wasn't rocking back in forth. He actually was kind of smiling, like he was glad that he knew something that his brother didn't. That the girl had trusted him and not his brother. He felt very special.

"I kind of figured that. But who is she?"

"I never told you about this…" Mokuba had never told his brother about a lot of things, that he had done, that he had seen. He was sure that his big brother was too busy to care about the ramblings of a 12 year old. "But when I was little… I had an imaginary friend." There was a time, when Mokuba was only about 6, he was very lonely. Seto had to work day in and day out studying till he wanted to die. The brothers weren't even allowed to see each other. And when they did, their meetings were short. Mokuba would sit in his room doing minor schoolwork, reading mostly. He would also draw a lot. That was something that he really enjoyed.

But eventually his drawling and stories only got him so far, and he was still lonely. One day he was staring out of the window, thinking about his life. He was really lonely, and he cried. His brother never liked crying, but Mokuba was still a little boy, and he thought that it was just fine. A single tear hit the bed.

"Why are you crying boy?" Mokuba heard a girl say. He looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She had a lovely round face and a gentle smile. She was warring a long white skirt and blue tank top. He straitened himself out.

"I'm lonely." He said. She girl smiled.

"You have no reason to be." Mokuba looked at the girl and tilted his head slightly. She went over to his bed and sat down, he sat down next to her. "You have your brother. He loves you very much you know."

"I know. But I never get to see him anymore, and I miss him."

"Oh, I see." Mokuba looked at the girl. She had delicate green eyes, he liked them.

"Would you be my friend?" He asked her. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"With pleasure."

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Sonia."

"Sonia?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded. "I remember you mentioning that name. Why did you never tell me about her?"

"I thought that you might be upset."

"Why would I be?" Seto didn't understand what an Impact he had on his little brother. Mokuba knew that if He told his brother about the girl, he would feel left out. That Mokuba had gone else ware to seek company. And he would not have liked that.

"You just wouldn't have like it, ok." Mokuba said dismissing the subject. Seto understood the harshness in the boys voice and didn't say anything else about it. Sonia was always there for me, when I was lonely. I was gad that I had her there for me. We would play lots of games together." He smiled in recollections. "She would help me make the most awesome forts. You know, like you and I used to do all the time." Seto nodded, remembering the small fort that they had made at the orphanage, no one was allowed in but the two brothers. "But her forts were always so much better."

"Thanks a lot."

"They were. What do you want me to do? Lie? Anyways… she was amazing. She was always very loving, almost to the point of being a mother." Mokuba's eyes became sad. "She played with me for almost 3 years. Then… when you and I were able to see each other more often…"

"I'm going to go now Mokuba." Sonia said.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"No Mokuba. You don't need me anymore." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What?"

"I'm leaving Mokuba." He ran to her and hugged her around the waist.

"No, you cant Sonia." He cried, tears running down his face. She hushed him, stroking his head full of hair.

"Its ok Mokuba." She got down on her knees and took the boy by his shoulders. "You don't need me anymore. You have Seto, he is all you ever need."

"But I love you…"

"I love you to Mokuba. But part of growing up is learning to let go." He was crying, tears streaming down his tiny face. "You're a big boy now. You have grown up so much." She wiped his tears away.

"W-w-will I ever see you ag-gain?" He said, sobbing.

"Of cores. I'll always be here for you. I will always protect you."

"Seto too?" She nodded. Mokuba nodded in understanding. She hugged him around the neck. "I'll never forget about you."

"Was that the last time you saw her?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Until tonight." He said.

"Did she hurt you, while I was knocked out?" Mokuba shook his head.

"She would never do that. She just went in my mind. She showed me… who she really is." He looked down at his feet. He didn't want to talk about what he had seen, he didn't want to talk about Sonia anymore. But he knew that there was no way his brother would let that happen.

"Well… Who is she?" Mokuba stood up.

"Let me show you." The two walked out of the living room. They had a very large house. There were so many rooms. Too many for the two brothers to use. Mokuba lead Seto to the top floor, which they really never used. He went to a room in the very corner of the mansion. Mokuba opened a door, inside the room was old boxes and furniture covered in white cloths.

"I never knew all this stuff was in here."

"It is." Mokuba walked to a chest on the floor and opened it. A large could of dust spewed out, causing the brothers to cough and wheeze slightly. Mokuba reached into the chest and took an old photo off the top. He blew over the top of it, sending dust everywhere. Once the dust was gone, the boy brushed away the reaming dust. In the picture, was a picture of a girl slightly older than Seto, in a white skirt and a blue tank top.

"What?"

"You know that Gozaburo was married once. He had one son, Noah." Seto nodded. He knew about Noah all too well. "But what you didn't know, what a lot of people didn't know is that He was married once before." Seto shook his head.

"No, I would have known about this." Seto had looked through his stepfather's old records, he would have seen something about this.

"Its not likely. Sonia was a mail order bride from Russia. She came here when she was only 14." _So young. _Seto thought. "They were married in secrete. A few years after she came."

"What happened to her?" Seto asked. Mokuba was still looking at the picture, a slight smile on his face.

"She was my first love, you know. My first friend, other than you." Seto looked at his brother. He could tell that he really cared for her. I tear ran down Mokuba's face. "Gozaburo only got her so that she could produce an Heir. She tried so hard to give him one." He whipped a tear away. "She hated her life. She hated that she had to have his slimy hands on her. I hate that too. She hated the fact that no matter how hard she tried, she count get pregnant, and that she had to go back to his bed." Seto was surprised by his brother's strong feelings for this girl. "One night, when Sonia was about 20, She told him that she was going back home to Russia. He won't have it. So…" He stopped. A tear fell on the picture. "He killed her."


	4. Chapter 4

To Everyone's Anti-Valentine: I've very glad you enjoy this story. I tried to take my writing a step further, and I think that it really shows.

* * *

"What?" Seto asked.

"I need to show you something else." He walked out of the room. Seto followed. Mokuba walked to his own room and slowly opened the door. All the lights were still on. Mokuba nodded. Seto watched, as he saw his stepfather's figure moved across the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked Sonia. She ignored him, throwing clothing in her suitcase. "You cannot leave."

"Why cant I?"

"I own you." She laughed slightly.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. And I forbid you to leave." He walked over and closed her suitcase. He was younger, he has only about 28 years old, his brown hair was free of grey, but he still had the commanding respect that he did. She looked into his eyes. This surprised Seto. He knew his stepfather; he was surprised that the man didn't smack the girl right across the face.

"I'm leaving. Gozaburo. I'm going home, to Russia." He looked at her with those angry eyes.

"How dare you! I have given you everything that you could possible want! What right do you have to leave me?"

"I hate you." He looked at her. "You tore me from my home and expect me to love you." She looked into his eyes.

"Did you ever?" Seto was surprised at the man's emotion. He had never seen the man like this, like sad. He loved Sonia, he could tell. Love was something that his stepfather never showed, to anyone, but this girl.

"Love you?"

"Yes." She thought for a moment.

"Yes. I did." She said, not looking at him. "I loved you once upon a time. I actually did." She was crying. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Things can be better again. You'll see." She shook her head.

"Things will never be the same Gozaburo." She gently kissed him on the lips. "I will always think of you." She walked out the door, she passed through Seto and Mokuba, like they were the ghosts. He clenched his fists in anger. He had lost her. Seto know, that he hated to loose. He let out a scream from inside his soul. He ran through the two boys and grabbed Sonia. "What?" She cried helplessly. He ignored her cries and dragged her back into the room. "Gozaburo, what are you doing!" He threw her down on the large bed. He looked down on her.

"If I cant have you." She looked into his yellow eyes, they had always frightened her, but now, she was scared out of her mind. "No one will." She didn't miss an instant, she tried to leap up and get away from him. He slapped her, sending her toppling to the bed. She let out a cry as she realized that she was bleeding from her nose.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him, but he didn't hear. He walked over to the window that was next to the bed. He clenched his fists and broke the window. "Gozaburo?" He plucked a long piece form the window frame. "No, please. Don't." He walked to her, the glass in his hand. "I have something I have to tell you." He grabbed the base of her neck and held her up. He hands went to his, she clawed at him, trying to get him off of her. She was gasping for air, she was gasping for life. Seto looked into her eyes, her green eyes. She wasn't fighting for her life alone, she was fighting for something else. He wasn't sure what though. "I'm-" He tightened his grim, she winced. Her face began to go a slightly blue color. "Baby." She managed to finally say. He gasped and dropped her, her hands went to her thought and she coughed a little. She was crying large tears, never taking her eyes off of him. He dropped the glass, it feel to the floor.

"What?"

"Baby." She said, still gasping.

"What? Baby?"

"I'm going to have a baby, your baby, our baby." He looked at her, with a slight smile on his face. Seto had never seen him smile, ever.

"Baby." He thought, shaking his head. "How long?" She had this hopeful look in her eyes. Like things were now different. Seto was happy… he wasn't going to kill her. She had done for her what he had asked… and it was all right now, it was going to be ok.

"I'm due in January." She said to him, she propped herself up on the bed, moving towards him.

"Why did you want to leave then?" He asked her. Seto didn't understand why she wanted to leave, her job was done, she had produced an heir, she would never have to do anything for the rest of her life, she would never have to work ever again. This child, would be loved, like Noah was, it would have a good life. So why did she want to leave?

"Its not so simple. I'm having a girl." The smile left his face.

"A girl? A woman?"

"Yes."

"No, women are weak. I will NOT HAVE IT!" He picked up the glass he had dropped and trusted it towards her. She cried out and tried to get away. He held her down and looked into her green eyes. He placed the glass to her thought and she cried out. She tried so hard to push him off her, but in her weakened state, she was unable to. He sunk the tip of the glass into her neck a small amount of blood dripped out. She cried out in pain. As the glass went deeper, she cried more, more blood spilled out. The blood, all coming from her thought, went every ware, it coved every inch of the bed, of the floor, the walls, the room… everything had a thick layer of blood on it. Only Seto, Mokuba, Gozaburo and Sonia were left, uncovered.

Seto looked at the thick blood, it made him shiver, it made him want to cry. He knew it was blood, but it was different. It was pure emotion. Blood is just a liquid, he knew that. But blood was more than that. So much more. It was pure, blood is a pure life force, it was presence. It was all over this room, Sonia's room, Mokuba's room.

The blood disappeared, as did the figures on the bed.

"He barred her in the back yard, under the apple tree." Mokuba said.

"The one that you used to play under?" Mokuba nodded. "Why did she show her self to you, and not me?"

"She had been afraid when she came here, she had been lonely, she had been like I had when I came here. She knew that you were strong and didn't need her. Plus, she thought that I was cuter than you." Seto looked crossways at his brother.

"Why did he kill her, she had given him an heir."

"You didn't know this about Gozaburo, but he really hated women. He thought that they were weak, and were fit for nothing but giving birth and pleasing men. He didn't want a daughter, he wanted a son."

"So he killed her, and got away with it."

"No one knew that she existed, not even some of the staff knew about her. She was his dirty little secret. And then he killed her, and never thought about it again." Seto looked at his brother, he had a solemn, sad look in his eyes. Seto had seen that look before, far to often. Mokuba held back his emotions, and true feelings from his brother. Something that Seto didn't like, but something that he could not change. He was cold, and pushed everyone away, including Mokuba. So Mokuba just pushed back. They loved each other, but they really had a hollow relationship. Seto yearned to comfort his brother, he wished that he knew how to act now, what to say, but he was clueless. So he just let it go, he talked from his heart.

"Mokuba, Our step father was a horrible person. You and I both know that."

"But she was innocent."

"Mokuba, we were innocent. He had no respect for innocence, no matter if it was hers or ours."

"You were 10 when you came here, what would have happened if we were girls. What he have done that to you? Would he have done that to me?"

"I don't want to think about that." Seto said shaking his head. He had thought about it. He had worried about it in his later years. He was so worried that there stepfather had done something like that to the young boy. Seto threat over it. He didn't see Mokuba for a while there for a year or so. He would sit in his room and hope that that man would not touch his brother.

"But I do. What would have happened? He could have done that to us. And we would be powerless to stop it."

"Mokuba Stop!" Seto said. "It didn't happen. That's all that matters." Seto was surprised at him amount of emotion. He tried to remain level headed at all times, but he flew off the handle. He was passionate about this, about this fear that he had, that his brother had been… hurt.

"He was a horrible person, and I hate him. This only makes me hate him more. Knowing what he did to her."

"Its alright. Mokuba." Mokuba looked at his brother, tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad you think it's alright, because I sure as hell don't." Seto was surprised at this, he rarely cursed and never at him. "He was a horrible person, and I wish that we never would have been adopted by his evil ass."

"Mokuba, we've been over this, what I did, I did for us."

"We would have been fine, with out all of this, we would have been ok, as long as we were together."

"But we weren't going to be together, we surely would have been separated."

"NO WE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN! We didn't need any of this, you didn't need any of this." Mokuba turned from his brother to walk out of the room. " We were happy! And then you had to go and make everything complicated, you had to turn into a complete-"

"Mokuba stop." Mokuba looked back at his brother, he had not said anything. A girl's voice had spoken. He looked, next to his brother, stood Sonia. Seto was a full head taller than she was, she was larger than he was, but they kind of looked alike. It was very weird to look at the two of them together. "He's your brother, what he did was for the best, for you and him." Mokuba looked at his brother, he missed the Seto he knew, the happy one, the one who would laugh, he didn't like this Seto, but it was his brother, his only family, and he would not want it another way.

"A complete what?" Seto asked, but he already knew what Mokuba was going to say, the same thing that everyone else called him. The title people had given him, with out even really getting to know him. People didn't understand him, he thought that Mokuba did, but he didn't. He was just like every one else. He hated him. Mokuba just looked into Sonia's pretty green eyes. He started to cry again. He ran to Seto, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

"A completely wonderful person." Seto was confused. He was about to call him an ass hole, and then he changed like that. Seto suddenly realized that he was very cold, he could see his breath dance out in front of him. He looked to his left, into a pair of green eyes. She looked different now, she looked like she had in the bedroom, not scary like she had in the hall. She was very wholesome, she was very motherly, lovely. He just looked at her, almost wanting to cry. She was lovely, more so than anyone he had ever seen. "I'm sorry Seto. I love you so much." Seto could not say anything, he could only look into the eyes of the girl. Mokuba stepped back and looked at Sonia. "Seto, this is Sonia." She smiled at him.

"Hello." She said in her sweet voice. He was speechless, all he could do was look at her, mouth slightly agape. "Certainly one for words isn't he?" Sonia joked. Mokuba laughed. Seto just looked at the girl, he didn't know what to think. "And handsome too." Seto just looked at the girl, she just looked and felt like a normal person. Like a normal person, like a girl that he was talking to. There was noting spectacular about her appearance, except for the fact that she had Mokuba by the hand. Seto saw in her what Mokuba saw, he knew. There was an energy coming form her and Mokuba, from there togetherness. "I have to go now Mokuba." She said to him.

"Will you always be here?"

"Always. Neither of you are getting rid of me, anytime soon." Seto just looked at that girl. He didn't even know what to say. She looked at him. "Seto, you've looked as if you've seen a ghost." She laughed. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. She was amazed at how real it felt, like a kiss. She kissed Mokuba. "Be good Mokie." He nodded.

"I will." he looked very sad. "I love you Sonia." She nodded. She kissed him again and let go of his hand. She smiled and walked down the hall.

"Bye." Seto was finally able to blurt out. They could hear her laughter trail off as her figure slowly blended into the dark. "Wait a second." He said.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"Why were you so afraid of her? When we first saw her?"

"There is a war Seto, the living and the dead. She was tried from all the fighting that she had done. Protecting you and I from evil." Seto didn't believe in any of that. Mokuba was still a boy, he believed stuff like that. But what Seto had seen tonight, was different, unlike anything else he had ever seen. So maybe Mokuba was right. "There are a lot of people on the other side, that would like to hurt you, for what ever reason. But you are strong, and they know that they can't get to you." Seto looked at his bother, the boy was not afraid, he was emotionless. "So they go after me. Because they know that I am your life force."

"Have they ever hurt you?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"I do, have they ever hurt you?"

"She dose the best to protect me. But even she, cant always do it." Mokuba seamed to be shrinking, his appearance, everything about him, seamed to be getting smaller. More vulnerable it seamed to Seto. His brother was still a boy. But they together, had been through so much, Mokuba had had to grow up so much. Seto had done his best to shield his brother from the pressure and stress of it all. But he knew that it hadn't worked. Mokuba had seen more, in the past year, in the past six months, than most people see in their entire life's. Seto had never thought, about what kind of an impact all of this would have on his brother, until now. Until this moment.

"Mokuba. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. You have seen so much, because I've dragged you to it all." The boy was restored, his normal size now.

"I don't mind. It's a labor of love for me really. Plus I've seen some pretty cool stuff in my life."

"But do you think that you've seen, to much?" Mokuba looked at his brother.

"What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." Seto Nodded in agreement. "Besides, things could always be worse."

"I guess so."

"I'm gonna go to bed." Mokuba walked into his room.

"You still want to sleep in here?" Seto asked, following him in.

"Of cores. I love this room." Seto looked around. He would never look in this room again with out getting shivers down his spine. It creped him out. He didn't understand how Mokuba could stand to be in here. The boy climbed into bed.

"You sure?"

"Positive. You going to bed?" He thought. He wasn't going to be getting to sleep, not after all of this, he didn't understand how Mokuba was going to be able to either.

"Not sure yet. How can you sleep?" Seto said, he sat down on the bed, something he never did. But he just felt like it was the best thing he could do for the boy right now.

"How I do it, is close my eyes, and run equations through my head. Eventually I get so bored that I fall asleep." Seto rolled his eyes. His chin was in his hand, there was still so much he didn't understand about what had just happened.

"The song?"

"The what?"

"That song that you were playing when we first saw he tonight."

"Oh that. It was a lullaby that she sang to me."

"How did it go?" Mokuba looked at his brother.

"What?"

"Sing it to me." Mokuba looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"This has been a weird night. Humor me." Seto didn't know why he wanted his brother to sing to him, he just needed it, for some reason.

"Ok. Keep in mind, I can't sing."

"That doesn't matter."

"Alright."

"_I need some sleep._

_You can't go on like this._

_I try counting sheep,_

_But there's one I always miss._

_Everyone says, 'I'm getting down too lo'"_

_Everyone says, 'You just gotta let it go'_

_You just gotta let it go_

_I need some sleep_

_Time to put the old horse down_

_I'm in too deep_

_And the wheels keep spinning round_

_Everyone says, 'I'm getting down too low'_

_Everyone says, 'You just gotta let it go'_

_You just gotta let it go_

_You just gotta let it go"_

Mokuba's head full of deep black hair feel against his pillow and he feel asleep. Mokuba had a very sweet little voice. Seto enjoyed hearing it. He liked it enough when he talked, and when he sang, it was even better than that. He leaned over the boy and kissed him on the forehead. He had no idea what had come over him, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet.

As he walked to his room he hummed the song that Mokuba had sung, it was very pretty. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. That song still lingering in the base of his thought. 'You just gotta let it go.' He had to let the boy go. Mokuba was 12 years old, he would be a teenager soon and would have to take care of him self. He would be able to. Seto laid down on his bed. Soon Mokuba would be leaving him, going off to collage or whatever. Soon, he would have no need for Seto at all. He rolled over on his side. He would be obsolete to his brother, soon. He still sung the song in the bottom of his mind. He thought of Sonia. She was a ghost. He had grown up a lot since he had first had him. And he still needed her. So he, Mokuba, would still need Seto. Always. Always and forever. Seto feel asleep, for the first time in a long time, he slept with out fear, with out stress. It was very refreshing to him.

* * *

The End 


End file.
